Living in the Past
by Soarer
Summary: Series of chapters based around significant events in the Wash/Taylor timeline, beginning with how Taylor recruited Wash.
1. Chapter 1

Going to hopefully add a few more chapters, in this one based on the main events we've been told about ie. Somalia, death of Taylor's wife, current stuff, and the finale. I am aware there are a couple stories like this, and I hope I haven't nicked anyone's ideas. I also have no idea what the correct military rank terms would be. But I assumed Captain is above Lieutenant

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Terra Nova, if I did Wash would get waaaay more screen time because she's a BAMF, and the sexual tension between her and Taylor would be so tangible you could smack it in the face.<p>

_**2133**_

There was nothing special about that tiny village; it looked just like the rest of Earth. It looked like a rubbish dump, a decrepit little dot between the massive domes that housed the rich, and the lucky. Absolutely nothing remarkable about it. Its inhabitants however, they were special. Born on bred in the harsh environment that was Earth, the kids of the slums were tomorrow's soldiers and leaders. Alicia Washington was one of those street kids once, roaming the slums searching for a purpose. So when the army came recruiting, those kids were easy targets. Every one of them wanted more, they were fierce and savage, exactly what the army wanted in the war in Somalia. Teaching them discipline would be the main challenge mused Captain Taylor, glancing at one particular girl whose fiery eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Discipline was as important as knowing how to fire a gun, or patch up a wound, perhaps even more important. Not having the correct fighting skills endangered your life on the battlefield, but reckless soldiers endangered the success of missions, changed the outcomes of wars.

He had received a promotion, from First lieutenant to captain, and been give permission to select and train his own special ops team for covert missions in Somalia. His new position gave him the opportunity to build a team the way he thought it should be. He wanted his team to be so tight knit nothing could get between them. That was his main goal. He had forged some of the closest friendships he had in the army, and he wanted his team to experience the same thing. With every mission report that landed on his desk, his conviction that he would not live out the war increased. When those dark thoughts ran through his head, he thought of his wife and son. Lucas was 9, a happy kid, and according to his teachers one of the brightest students they'd ever had. And Ayani, his beautiful wife, who put up with him and his ridiculous hero complex. Thoughts of his family both calmed and saddened him. He wanted, needed the war to end so that he could go home and watch his son grow up.

He was looking to build himself a team of the best men and women he could find. He had collected some of the best fighters from around the country and now he was looking for a medic. A field medic had to be fast, fearless and clever. They were expected to fight as well as his combat specialists, and then patch everyone up afterwards. That's why he was here; the army was doing one of their regular recruiting trips into the slums, and he'd tagged along. The slums might seem like an odd place to find a medic, but they bred the most promising fighters he'd ever seen. Like that girl. He kept glancing back at her, she stood straight and proud, there was an air of authority about her. The other street kids kept glancing at her, as if watching for some sort of direction. She was obviously the leader of some sort of gang. He had learned long ago that you could be a leader or a follower, you need only choose. This girl had obviously chosen to be a leader, like him. That could be an issue, he thought. He respected strength, but he was the only captain in his team. Could she follow orders? He realized he had been pacing for quite a while, and the other soldiers were waiting expectantly.  
>'Captain?' The lieutenant questioned.<br>He let all those thoughts run rampant through his head one more time, then nodded towards the girl with the fiery eyes.  
>'Very good sir' said the Lieutenant<br>Taylor watched as his Lieutenant approached the girl with a stack of papers in one hand. The girl glanced at him, and Taylor gave her a nod, and then walked back to the waiting rover.


	2. Chapter 2

100+ hits and 2 reviews? I am highly disappointed. Come on guys, give me something! More reviews = quicker and better updates. ;) Again, no clue whether I've got the military command structure even close to correct.

Disclaimer: Terra Nova is certainly not mine, or I would be giving all of Jim Shannon's screen time to Wash. Sorry Jim fans, Wash is badass.

2135

Alicia Washington was in her second year of training. She had arrived at the base fresh from the slums on Taylor's recommendation. She had toiled away in the confines of the Port Arthur Military Academy for months. She was top of her theory classes, and was admired for her unparalleled ability in field medicine. Her physical training was having a dramatic effect; she was fitter than she had ever been in her life. She had strict exercise regimes to thank for that. In an era of advanced medical science, with a never before seen ability to manipulate genetics, gender was not a real issue for the army when selecting soldiers.  
>When she had first arrived she found that she could not perform quite on par with her male counterparts, but Wash refused the quick and easy drugs and medical procedures to improve her physique. Fine tuning of her body helped her overcome the disadvantages genetics had dealt her; hard work was the only real guarantee of success, Wash had learned that early in life. The work was tough, but she thrived under pressure. Adrenaline ran through her veins, and she was always itching for a challenge. Many would say that in the modern world, the army was the only place for someone like Wash.<br>This didn't surprise any of the instructors at the base; she had been personally selected by Nathaniel Taylor after all. On arrival she had learned more about who Taylor was, and why it was such an honour to be selected by him. He had rocketed up the ranks of the military, renowned for his honour, and tactical cunning. She had realized then that he had taken a massive risk in recommending her for the academy; he had risked his entire reputation on her success. He knew virtually nothing about her, yet he had given her a future. She knew what some people said; they didn't think that she had any potential whatsoever. Just another street kid, probably couldn't even follow orders. Those sorts of comments got her blood boiling. If they didn't want her to succeed, then she was going to be the best damn soldier those idiots had ever seen… With the exception of Taylor, of course.  
>There were other comments made, about why exactly Taylor had recruited her, but those were few and far between. Taylor had a reputation as a good man and honourable CO. There were a few fools who gave her grief, sexist idiots who couldn't tell their mouth from their arse. She mostly ignored them, or spat back sharp replies to the more crass comments. But along with knowing that hard work paid off, Alicia Washington also knew that it never paid to let someone think they could get away with bullshit.<p>

After a particularly trying morning, she was walking through the corridors towards her room, daydreaming about the quick nap she could fit in between Firearms Practice and her Tactical Defense class. She was caught off guard when Durke's shoulder slammed into hers, and stumbled  
>slightly.<br>'We haven't seen Taylor about lately' He said lightly, with a sneer on his face 'maybe he found a different medic… a decent looking one.' He gave her a dismissive look up and down.  
>Wash debated for a second whether to break his nose or walk away. He had two other guys at his back, sniggering to themselves, she didn't know their names, they were just Durke's followers. Durke himself was a numskull, not worthy of her time at all. What he said had not offended her in the slightest, she couldn't care less what he thought. He'd insulted Taylor though, and that she wasn't having.<br>It was Durke's turn to be surprised as Wash moved like lightning, her fist slamming into his jaw hard enough to knock him off his feet. Her knuckles cracked on impact, and she could already tell they were going to be bruised as all hell. The two guys behind Durke were frozen in place for a second, long enough to take the second one out with several quick jabs and a knee to the groin; he was quickly doubled over in pain. She was caught up in the fight completely, focused on what the third man was doing and so didn't hear the footsteps behind her.  
>'Enough! Durke! Washington! Higgins! Murphy!'<br>Wash, breathing hard, snapped to attention eyes focused on the officer. Murphy, the only one left standing, was slower to react.  
>'What the hell is going on here?' demanded Officer Carter.<br>'Nothing sir, we were just sparring' replied Wash. The standard response, you were sparring, or you had fallen over, but you were never fighting. Her eyes gaze was locked onto the Officer's, meeting his challenge. Durke chose that moment to stir, blood running down his chin from a split lip.  
>'If you have so much time on your hands for sparring, you wouldn't mind cleaning the mess hall as well?' He said, daring Wash to reply with anything other than a 'Yes sir', but Wash wasn't one to directly question her superiors.<br>'Yes sir.' Wash said.  
>'That means all of you. Durke, get that stitched up. Higgins, get off the floor.' Snapped Officer Carter, then turned on his heel and marched off.<br>'I won't be forgetting this' growled Durke.  
>'No you certainly won't, at least not until that heals.' She said gesturing towards his bloody lip with a savage grin. Wash used that moment to take her leave, and continue on to her room. Instead of having a nice peaceful nap, she dumped her books and dragged her aching muscles to the mess hall to do her penance for the ass kicking she had just dealt out. As was her way, she was analyzing the fight from every perspective, trying to determine whether she could've done better. Wash was confident that if Officer Carter hadn't come along, she could've dealt with all three of them. Higgins had managed to place a glancing blow on her left temple, which was now throbbing painfully. They were in a far worse state than her, she thought, satisfied. Wash groaned, as she realized that the next time Taylor came to check her progress he would most certainly hear about the fight. She wondered whether he would appreciate her defending his honour, most likely not.<p>

She sat in Tactical Defense, waiting for the call. Officer Carter knocked at the door,  
>'Corporal Washington' He beckoned.<br>Taylor was waiting outside the classroom, standing dead straight arms at his sides. There was something about Taylor that presented the image of a man that you wouldn't want to mess with. With the choice of Nathaniel Taylor, and a grizzly, Wash would pick the grizzly every time. It had been more than a week since the brawl, but there was still a telltale shadow where Higgins had got her. Taylor's eyes flicked to it briefly.  
>'Fighting in the academy? Corporal Washington I expected better.' Taylor said seriously, but the light in his eyes betrayed him.<br>'I lost control, sir, won't happen again.' Said Wash, meeting his eyes for a second. She could easily eye off Officer Carter, or the goddamn president, but holding Taylor's gaze was more of a challenge.  
>'I should hope not' he said, his gaze constantly moving, taking in his surroundings. He gestured for her to walk. They strolled the corridors, discussing Wash's studies. Taylor would be the one who decided when Wash was ready, not her instructors at the academy, and Wash knew that very well. Taylor glanced at a nearby clock, and Wash seized her opportunity.<br>'Sir?' She said quickly. He looked at her, gesturing for her to continue. 'When will I be ready?'  
>He looked surprised that she had asked so bluntly, but didn't remark on it. 'When you can drop all three and not get caught.' He said. <p>


End file.
